Sonic's World
For the equivalent in the games also referred to as "Sonic's world", see Earth. For the version of this planet before the Super Genesis Wave, see Mobius (Archie). Sonic's World is the main setting of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. It is the home planet of Mobians and humans alike. Much of the world is governed by the United Federation which is led by the President. Other territories are under the control of the Eggman Empire. However, even territories that are not completely under the Eggman Empire have bases stationed within them which are run by Egg Bosses. History Ancient history *At the dawn of time, a primordial deity known as Ixis wrecked havoc across the universe. It was eventually sealed away by a group of lesser chaotic forces who then proceeded to the shape the known universe.''Sonic Universe'' #88, "Shattered Part Two: Lies & Half-Truths" *Eventually Dark Gaia and Light Gaia appeared on the planet. Following a constant cycle, Dark Gaia awakens once every ten thousandth year to destroy the world and Light Gaia then restores it. The two of them would then return to sleep in the planet's core until they can awaken to continue the cycle. *Sometime afterwards, a civilization of Trolls rose to power in Pancardina. Utilizing their elemental powers, they brought forth a new age of prosperity and world order with their crystalline magic and tech. This era was brought to an end by a catastrophic event that blasted Pancardina into a series of islands, with the Trolls being all but wiped out overnight. *Roughly 4,000 years ago, the ancient Echidna clan, the Knuckles Clan, sought to take the mysterious Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds harness its power. Their attempted raid angered the gem's guardian, the water beast Chaos, who, in a fit of rage, did away with the tribesmen. With Chaos dangerously enraged, Tikal sealed herself with Chaos into the emerald, and the resulting burst of energy caused the land to rise from the ground, becoming Angel Island.Sonic Adventure/''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' Modern history *Fifty years ago, aboard the Space Colony ARK, Professor Gerald Robotnik was forced by the President of that time to create the "Ultimate Life Form". Aided by the alien warlord Black Doom, they initiated Project Shadow, resulting in the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog. The professor intended for Shadow to be the protector of the world, but Black Doom had his own, opposing idea to make Shadow his chief enforcer in taking over the world. The professor cut ties with the alien upon discovering his twisted intentions. With that, the professor went on to create the Eclipse Cannon, as a means to stop the eventual Black Arms invasion.''Sonic Universe'' #60, "Shadow Fall Part Two: A Shadow in the Dark" *Shadow was eventually brought to life and developed a close friendship with the professor's granddaughter, Maria Robotnik, whom was suffering from a terminal illness which her grandfather was working to find a cure for. When G.U.N. got word of the professor's progress, and his initial deal with the deadly alien leader, the project was forced to be shut down. The resulting raid saw Maria Robotnik shot and killed as she aided Shadow in his escape, an event that the hedgehog would have engraved in his mind for the rest of his life. Learning of his granddaughters demise after being taken into custody, Gerald went mad with rage, swearing vengeance on humanity. Shadow was put into stasis deep within Prison Island, and the professor was executed. *Some years ago, Kingdom of Acorn scientist Dr. Ellidy found himself in desperation as his daughter Nikki began to deteriorate in health. His comrade Professor Charles the Hedgehog planned to use his Roboticizer invention to save her, but development of the device proved too slow, and Nikki ultimately passed away. In his grief, Ellidy attempted to use the Digitizer as a way to preserve his daughters mind in the Digital World. He succeeded in creating a basic A.I. which he copied into a handheld computer. However, he was devastated to hear the machine respond in an emotionless, computerized manner.''Sonic Universe'' #71, "Spark of Life Part One"''Sonic Universe'' #72, "Spark of Life Part Two"''Sonic Universe'' #73, "Spark of Life Part Three" *After years of service to the Kingdom, Ellidy decided to retire and leave Mobotropolis for a fresh start. Upon bidding farewell to King Acorn, he bestowed his handheld A.I. to the King's daughter, Sally Acorn, as a parting gift. Father and daughter decided to christen the machine "NICOLE". *Not long after, or around the same time, King Acorn gained a new advisor in the form of one Dr. Ivo Robotnik. *The young Princess Sally continued to grow up happily within Mobotropolis with her father and nanny Rosie Woodchuck.Sonic the Hedgehog/Mega Man X Free Comic Book Day 2014, "Sally–The Exiled Leader" The king nanny soon gained more children under her care: Antoine D'Coolette arrived as part of an apprentice exchange program, with the intention of becoming a royal guard.''Sonic Super Digest'' #8, "Sonic Comic Origins - Little Lost Soldier" At another time years before, Rosie and Uncle Chuck discovered a young Bunnie Rabbot abandoned in the Royal Hills Zone outside of the city, and some years later a fox cub named Miles Prower would be with Rosie.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #281, "Homesick" *Meanwhile in the region of Artika, a young Rotor the Walrus ran away from home for a better life after constant abuse from his father, Tundra the Walrus, and the death of his mother.Sonic the Hedgehog/Mega Man X Free Comic Book Day 2014, "Rotor–The Exiled Inventor"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #280, "A Special Occasion" *Back in Mobotropolis, treachery was afoot within Castle Acorn, as Eggman and his apprentice Dr. Julian Snively, in collaboration with the royal wizard Walter Naugus, convinced the king that the United Federation was planning to take over the kingdom. The king secured them positions in the royal court for their efforts, allowing the villains complete access to the kingdom's resources. Eggman's forces began working to strip-mine South Island and construct the Death Egg on Westside Island, and to hunt down the Chaos Emeralds. The King caught on to their evil scheme, but he was banished to the Special Zone by the doctor before he could act, alongside Walter Naugus, whom he had betrayed.''Sonic Super Digest'' #12, "Sonic Comic Origins: The Traitor" *As the Eggman Invasion commenced, Sally and the other children of the city were spirited away by Rosie and Chuck to Knothole Village. Rotor had the misfortune of arriving in the city during the coup, and forced to quickly retreat to Knothole with everyone else. *During the coup, Bunnie somehow got caught up in an attack that left half her body with life-threatening injuries. Using the Roboticizer, Chuck converted her injured limbs into cybernetics to sustain her life. Bunnie was forced to learn how to walk all over again with the help of Rosie, facing both painful and humilating struggles in the process. But the support of her friends, particularly the young fox Miles "Tails" Prower, who looked up to her like a big sister, encouraged her to keep going. Her strong will became a source of inspiration for Antoine D'Coolette to overcome his fears.''Sonic Super Digest'' #12, "Sonic Comic Origins: The Traitor" *Dr. Eggman's conquest eventually hit a snag in the form of a young Sonic the Hedgehog, who managed to put an end to the doctor's operations on South Island. During this adventure, Sonic somehow managed to become acquainted with Sally and her group of friends, as well as Miles "Tails" Prower. He also made several visits to the Special Zone during this time, obtaining six of the seven Chaos Emeralds in the process, as well finding and rescuing King Nigel. Sonic returned to Knothole after this adventure, where he united with Sally and her friends before setting out across Westside Island to finish Eggman's takeover.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #288, "Genesis of a Hero Part One: Where It All Began"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) *The newly formed Freedom Fighters made their way across Westside Island, liberating each Zone. Soon enough, Sonic, with Tails' help, made his way up to Dr. Eggman's newly-launched space station, the Death Egg. After facing off against the first of what would be many robotic doubles, Silver Sonic, Sonic attained his super transformation for the first time and blew the ship out of the sky.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #289, "Genesis Of A Hero Part Two: Coming Back For More"Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Somewhere around this point, Sonic, Tails and Eggman were all pulled into a time traveling adventure alongside their not-too-distant future selves, which saw the two Eggmen attempting to alter time and space with the monstrous Time Eater, an attempt thwarted by Sonic and his older self. Sonic returned to his own point in time, retaining only some memories of the adventure.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #290, "Genesis Of A Hero Part Three: Sonic's Cease & Desist" *This adventure briefly left Eggman trapped in a white void with his future counterpart. After somehow finding his way back to his own time, Eggman set his sights next on the Little Planet and its resident Time Stones. Sonic prevented the doctor's new plan to control time from coming to fruition in an adventure that also saw him go up against the metallic doppelganger Metal Sonic and rescuing the love-struck Amy Rose, whom had been captured by the robot. *After the damaged fortress landed on Angel Island, Dr. Eggman gained the trust of the island's guardian and last remaining echidna, Knuckles, whom he tricked into revealing the location of the Master Emerald. When Sonic and Tails tracked him down to the now sunken island, Knuckles was tricked into making the heroes journey across the island a lot more challenging. Soon enough, Knuckles had realized Eggman's deception, and aided Sonic in making aboard the Death Egg to retrieve the stolen Master Emerald. Super Sonic succeeded in destroying the fortress once and for all, and the gem was returned to Angel Island, allowing it to float once more.''Sonic Universe'' #69, "Total Eclipse Part Three: Shadow Boxing"''Sonic Universe'' #70, "Total Eclipse Final: Last Resort"Sonic the Hedgehog 3Sonic & Knuckles *The Master Emerald would immediately be put in danger once again, however, when Dr. Julian Snively attempted to steal the gem away for himself. This time, the guardian rose to the challenge and defeated Eggman's lackey, which prompted Snively to flee. *After yet another failed plan, Eggman turned his attention next to the Eastwatch Islands and the legendary Ancient Gears. Meeting up again with Tails and Amy, and running afoul of Knuckles, whom Eggman had once again tricked, Sonic set off to gather the gears before Eggman could use them to power his newest weapon, the Mega Drive.Sonic: Mega Drive, "Mega Drive Act One" *Sonic and the Freedom Fighters would continue to oppose Dr. Eggman's tyranny for quite some time, meeting various new allies along the way. They rescued a young Lupe the Wolf when Eggman's forces attacked her village, killing her father in the process. At another point, the heroes became acquainted with Dulcy the Dragon, who had run away from her home in Yurashia to escape the various feuds that her clan were forced to endure. The Freedom Fighters heroism would inspire both girls to make their own stand against the Eggman Empire by leading their own Freedom Fighter groups.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #281, "Wings of Fire Part One: Slow Burn" *The Freedom Fighters run afoul of various rogues during their efforts, including, but not limited to, Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polar Bear, Bean the Dynamite, and the Battle Bird Armada.''Sonic Universe'' #83, "Eggman's Dozens Part One: Hostile Takeover"Sonic the Hedgehog Triple TroubleTails Adventure *On one occasion, Eggman kidnapped Tails and held him captive on South Island. Sonic's quest to rescue him was made more challenging by the efforts of the Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad, from whom he rescued alleged damsel in distress Breezie the Hedgehog, who tagged along on the majority of his quest. However, it was soon revealed that Breezie was in league with Eggman all along, and was reporting the heroes progress to the doctor.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #268, "Champions Part One: The Gang's All Here"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #269, "Champions Part Two: Climbing the Brackets"''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (8-bit) *Sonic eventually defeats Eggman and saves Tails. But no sooner had he saved the day than both hero and villain alike were ambushed and captured by a vengeful Walter Naugus, who had since managed to escape from the Special Zone, and his twin sister Wendy Naugus. With Sonic and Eggman kept prisoner by the Naugus Twins, it was left to Tails to save his best friend in an adventure that saw the young fox go head to head with Wendy's minions, the Witchcarters.''Sonic Universe'' #84, "Eggman's Dozen Part Two: Power Meeting"Tails' Skypatrol *At one point, Knuckles found himself up against Titan Metal Sonic in an adventure alongside the Chaotix on Isolated Island.Knuckles' Chaotix *In a surprising turn events, the handheld A.I. NICOLE, who had slowly begun to become more sentient as time passed, materialized into a Mobian "Holo-lynx" form. *As Eggman's influence continued to spread across the planet, he proved more ruthless in his schemes. Discovering the legend of the water beast Chaos, he formulated a plan to use the creature: releasing it from the Master Emerald, he set out to use the Chaos Emeralds to make it grow more powerful. This would ultimately culminate in the creature losing control in its perfect form and flooding the city of Station Square. With the help of the spirit of Tikal, Super Sonic was able to quell the beast's anger and stop its rampage. *Eggman had shattered the Master Emerald in order to release Chaos, which resulted in Angel Island falling into the ocean. As Knuckles searched for the scattered shards, the island was visited by an archeologist, Relic the Pika, who began exploring the landmass. When the Master Emerald was restored, Angel Island rose into the sky once more, leaving Relic cut off from the surface below.''Sonic Universe'' #63, "The Great Chaos Caper Part One: On the Hunt" *Dr. Eggman uncovered the diary of his late grandfather, Professor Gerald, and learned of Project: Shadow. He decides to release Shadow from his stasis on Prison Island, and the duo (later joined by an undercover Rouge the Bat) plan to use the professors weapon of destruction, the Eclipse Cannon on the Space Colony ARK, to take over the planet. When the Chaos Emeralds are used to activate the cannon however, the professor's final act of revenge is set in motion, and the ARK begins hurdling towards the planet. Sonic and Shadow manage to prevent the ARKS crash in their super transformations, but Shadow loses his remaining power and falls toward Sonic's World, leaving Sonic and the others to believe he had perished.Sonic Adventure 2/''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' *In actuality, Shadow was rescued by one of Eggman's robots. The comatose antihero was put into stasis in an Eggman base.Shadow the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic is resurrected as "Neo Metal Sonic" and takes on the identity of Dr. Eggman, helping Breezie construct her casino empire in exchange for making it a deathtrap for Sonic and his friends.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #270, "Champions Part Three: Raising the Stakes" Later, Sonic and several other heroes, including the Chaotix, do battle against Metal Sonic's new form, Metal Overlord.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #259, "The Chase: Part Two" *Emerl is activated and bonds with Sonic and his friends, but is destroyed by Sonic due to circumstances.Sonic Battle Soon after, Dr. Eggman rebuilds the robot as Gemerl, and activates the first Genesis Wave, which segments the planet into pocket dimensions and strips Walter Naugus of his powers. Gemerl acts as Dr. Eggman's enforcer as Sonic travels the world to find a way to restore it, but the robot goes on a rampage when it takes the Chaos Emeralds' power. Super Sonic and Dr. Eggman team up and defeat Gemerl, which restores his personality prior to his destruction.''Sonic Universe'' #89, "Shattered Part 3: Lost & Found"Sonic Advance 3 Gemerl now acts as a companion to Cream and Cheese.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #257, "Damage Control" *The Black Arms invade the planet and are defeated thanks to Shadow the Hedgehog, with the Black Comet destroyed by the Eclipse Cannon. During the conflict, Commander Abraham Tower finally overcame his long-held hatred of Shadow.''Sonic Universe'' #59, "Shadow Fall Part One: Into the Unknown"''Sonic Universe'' #61, "Shadow Fall Part Three: A Matter of Trust" *An incident involving evil management at MeteorTech happens. *Sonic and Tails go on an adventure to rescue the Wisps. Silver the Hedgehog was also involved in said adventure.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #252, "At All Costs Part 2: A New Lease on Life" *Bunnie and Antoine marry.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #255, "Countdown to Chaos Part Three: The Rabbot" *A mishap involving Dr. Eggman's scheme to control a mysterious entity known as the Time Eater happens, trapping the doctor in the White Space.Sonic Generations He comes into contact with Dr. Wily, an evil scientist from an alternate reality, through the power of the blue Chaos Emerald that ended up in Wily's universe. The two construct the Skull Egg Zone so that they can meet in person and built the Wily Egg.''Sonic Boom'' #8, "Worlds Unite Part Two: Broken Heroes" *Naugus imprisons King Acorn and forces Nicole to create a ring to restore his magic. *Rotor and Tails construct the Sky Patrol airship in the Mystic Ruins.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #253, "Countdown to Chaos Part One: The Builder" *Antoine is sent to Knothole to watch over Uncle Chuck.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #254, "Countdown to Chaos Part Two: The Soldier" *Bunnie is sent on an undercover mission to the Metropolis Zone. *Sally heads to Artika to infiltrate the Death Egg. *Dr. Eggman sends Tails Doll to attack Mobotropolis after Walter Naugus betrayed him. Sonic and Tails return from an adventure to rescue King Acorn as well as to follow-up on NICOLE, only to find the Tails Doll attacking Mobotropolis. *Amy, Cream, Cheese, Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear are summoned to the Sol Zone by the power of the Sol Emeralds.''Sonic Universe'' #58, "Pirate Plunder Panic The Conclusion" *As these events unfold, Eggman and Wily launch the second Genesis Wave on their zones. With Sonic's World reset once again, the events of Worlds Collide take place: Sonic the Hedgehog and the hero of Dr. Wily's universe, Mega Man, team up in an adventure that takes them to the Skull Egg Zone, being pitted against the Roboticized Masters Dr. Wily's time-cloned Robot Masters, and many more. The Doctors attempt to use all seven Chaos Emerald to launch the "Super Genesis Wave", which will completely alter their respective worlds to the Doctors liking, with no limitations. Using the emeralds power to access their super forms, Sonic and Mega Man both attempt to reverse the wave. Super Armor Mega Man successfully restores his world to normal, while Super Sonic's attempt to restore Sonic's World is disrupted by Dr. Eggman, resulting in reality being shattered, creating the Genesis Portals.''Mega Man'' #24, "When Worlds Collide Part One: Kindred Sprits"''Sonic Universe'' #51, "When Worlds Collide Part Two: Mistaken Identities"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #248, "When Worlds Collide Part Three: No Holds Barred"''Mega Man'' #25, "When Worlds Collide Part Four: Through the Looking Glass"''Sonic Universe'' #52, "When Worlds Collide Part Five: The Advance Guard"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #249, "When Worlds Collide Part Six: Friends or Foes"''Mega Man'' #26, "When Worlds Collide Part Seven: Evening The Odds"''Sonic Universe'' #53, "When Worlds Collide Part Eight: Liberation"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #250, "When Worlds Collide Part Nine: All-Out War!"''Mega Man'' #27, "When Worlds Collide Part Ten: No Holds Barred"''Sonic Universe'' #54, "When Worlds Collide Part Eleven: Worst of the Worst"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #251, "When Worlds Collide Finale: Best of the Best" Countdown to Chaos :Note: From the readers point of view, this picks up from where Mobius' original timeline ended. *Sonic awakens back in Mobotropolis feeling disoriented, suddenly experiencing memories of an alternate timeline (the Pre-SGW continuity) and is completely clueless as to his current situation. Inside Castle Acorn, Nicole develops an odd glitch which makes it so whoever comes into contact with her handheld body gains memories of the same alternate timeline. Naugus is the first to get this jolt of new memories, and flees the castle in terror. As the heroes continued to deal with the monstrous Tails Doll, Tails finds Nicole and becomes the second to revive memories from the other reality (as well as briefly regaining his memories of Worlds Collide). After the Tails Doll was defeated, Sonic and Tails discussed this confusion with their memories, at which point Sonic's own memories of the current timeline begin coming back, before freeing King Acorn from his imprisonment, and setting out on a new adventure to round up the separated Freedom Fighters, and to defragment Nicole by using her to give the Freedom Fighters their alternate reality memories. Elsewhere, Eggman, Orbot and Cubot, also having just returned from the events of Worlds Collide and similarly disoriented from memories of the other timeline, crash-land somewhere in the Efrika Plains. The group begin their effort to get back to the Death Egg in order to find out what's happening to their world. *Sonic and Tails venture to the Mystic Ruins where they meet Big the Cat and reunited with Rotor, who has his memories of the old world return after touching. Providing the duo with their next lead, they set out to Knothole Village. Back in the Efrika plains, Eggman and his lackeys run into the Efrika Egg Army, led by Axel the Water Buffalo. *Sonic and Tails reunited with Uncle Chuck and Antoine in the Wood Zone, meeting Ben Muttski in the process. Antoine has his memories restored. Antoine gives Sonic and Tails the location of where Bunnie is. Meanwhile, Eggman arrives in Avalon and gains the aid of Lord Mordred Hood, before storming a G.U.N. Base before leaving. *Sonic and Tails meet Bunnie in the Metropolis Zone and obtain a shield generator for the Sky Patrol. Meanwhile Eggman meets with Tundra the Walrus and obtains transportation back to the Death Egg. .]] *Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit return to Mobotropolis in time to help rescue Sally from a chasing Metal Sonic. Sonic and Tails return to defeat the robot. Both girls regain their memories in time for a horrible revelation: the Super Genesis Wave has caused the multiverse to collapse on itself (and then recreated) and Sonic's World, unable to contain the energies from it, shatters into pieces.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #256, "Countdown to Chaos Finale: The Princess and the Hammer" Shattered Worlds Crisis Act One *Angel Island is rattled by the shattering of the world, Chaos is pulled from the Master Emerald and into the ocean below, and Tikal instructs Knuckles to search for a "spirit" that can restore the world. Knuckles leaves Relic the Pika to guard the Master Emerald in his absence. *G.U.N. begins Operation: Triage to deal with the Shattered World Crisis. Meanwhile the Black Arms, now led by Black Arms, returns in the New Black Comet to consume the planet. Commander Abraham Tower sends Team Dark and Spider Troupe to the comet to destroy it with a nuclear bomb. During their mission, the group run afoul of Black Death and Eclipse the Darkling, Shadow briefly falls victim to Black Death's mind control, and Spider Troupe are captured, before being rescued. Soon, Shadow hunts down Black Death and slays him, before the nuke blows up the comet. Eclipse the Darkling, however, flees in an escape saucer.''Sonic Universe'' #62, "Shadow Fall Part Four: A Matter of Survival" *The Freedom Fighters begin a rescue operation in Station Square. Meanwhile, Eggman learns of Professor Dillon Pickle and his research of the Gaia Manuscripts. This leads to him kidnapping the professor, along with Uncle Chuck. *The Freedom Fighters track the kidnapped professors to the Soleanna Forest Zone, on-board the moving Egg Train. The professors are rescued by Sonic and taken back to the Sky Patrol, leaving their research, and the Gaia Manuscripts, in the hands of Eggman.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #258, "The Chase: Part One" *While managing repairs to Casino Park following the world shattering, the 6S uncover a Chaos Emerald and bring it to Breezie. She decides to hold a fighting tournament, with the emerald as a prize.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #271, "Champions Finale: The One Left Standing" *After days of searching, Knuckles is attacked by Dark Gaia Creatures, before the Chaotix show up to assist him. He agrees to help in their mission from Princess Sally to find the Chaos Emeralds. After running afoul of the Hooligans, the group track down the spirit, whom Charmy names "Chip", and a Chaos Emerald in the Aquatic Mine Zone. During Knuckles absence, Eclipse the Darkling lands in the Mushroom Hill Zone. Relic and Fixit head out to investigate, only to find a alien plant on the ground.''Sonic Universe'' #64, "The Great Chaos Caper Part Two: The Usual Suspects"''Sonic Universe'' #65, "The Great Chaos Caper Part Three: Chip of the Ol' Emerald!"''Sonic Universe'' #66, "The Great Chaos Caper Part Four: Water Way To Go!" *The Freedom Fighters begin their hunt for Gaia Temples and Chaos Emeralds: Sonic, Amy and Rotor are sent to Meropis to find a Gaia Temple. Down there, they gain the aide of Razor, Coral and Pearly. After fighting off Dark Gaia Creatures, the group discover that Chaos is the one keeping the oceans from draining from the shattered planet. They return to the Sky Patrol without uncovering a Gaia Temple.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #260, "Waves of Change Part One: First Ripples"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #261, "Waves of Change Part Two: Current Events"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #262, "Waves of Change Part Three: Terror in the Deep"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #263, "Waves of Change Part Four: Divine Waters" Meanwhile, Sally, Tails, Antoine and Nicole successfully snag a Chaos Emerald in Crystal Cave that the Egg Army had been mining for.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #260, "The Light in the Dark: Part One"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #261, "The Light in the Dark: Part Two"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #262, "The Light in the Dark: Part Three" *After Knuckles and the Chaotix successfully rescue Chip from the Hooligans, he's taken to the safety of Angel Island, and the Chaotix agree to let Knuckles hold on got to the Chaos Emerald until the Freedom Fighters have gathered the other. *Tracking Eclipse after his escape, Team Dark arrive on Angel Island to hunt down the alien. Knuckles reluctantly agrees to aide in their search, leaving Shadow and Relic to guard the Master Emerald, only for Eclipse himself to appear to the both of them.''Sonic Universe'' #67, "Total Eclipse Part One: Uninvited Guests" *Sonic, along with Sally and Amy, reunite with Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel in the Rocky Jungle Zone, where they team up to retrieve the grey Chaos Emerald from an Egg Army digging site. They raid the area only to be caught in an electrical field. The stress of the situation causes Sonic to finally become Sonic the Werehog. After regaining control, Sonic decides to stay to undergo training with Moss the Sloth to overcome his beastly transformation, while the Freedom Fighters try to obtain a Chaos Emerald in the Sand Hill Zone. While Sonic manages to control his primal urges, the group's mission turns out to be a failure. They group back together and continue their search.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #264, "Control Part One: Breaking Point"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #265, "Control Part Two: Unleashed!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #266, "Ambushed! Part One"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #267, "Ambushed! Part Two" *Breezie selects three certain members of the Freedom Fighters to participate in her fighting tournament, while Eggman enters the Hooligans to even the odds. Meantime, Espio sneaks Knuckles' name into the list of contenders while he and Chip were busy scouting the casino lobby for Master Emerald shards. The fight escalates till only Sonic and Knuckles are the only contenders remaining, but their match is interrupted by the untimely arrival of Metal Sonic. Before he could snatch the prize Emerald from the unsecured vault, however, he is quickly dispatched by Tails, winning the emerald in the process. As the heroes make their exit, Sally receives a distress call aboard the Sky Partol from the priest of Apotos, Gregorios. *At some point during the tournament, Eggman discovers the Lost Hex. *While aboard the Sky Patrol, Nicole receives another distress call from her creator, Dr. Ellidy, and transmits herself to his location in the Digital World. Sally, Big, and Tails fallow suit and journey to Ellidy's abode on Isolated Island. Upon being revived, Ellidy explains that he uncovered a mysterious phenomenon known as the Red Star Rings; and while exploring its properties, a mysterious glitch appeared in the island's mainframe and tried killing him while trying to fix it. Sally later learned of Ellidy's intentions for creating Nicole and why he despised her so, only to be attacked by both Dark Gaia's minions and the mysterious entity controlling the island's Badniks. With Sally and Ellidy's help, Nicole is able to fight off the rouge virus known as Phage and lock it out of the system.''Sonic Universe'' #74, "Spark of Life Part Four" *At some point aboard the Sky Patrol, Sonic briefly zones out and gets a weird feeling that he had just saved the world from something terrible with the help of his old buddy Mega Man. Aboard the Death Egg, Eggman awakes from a nap with the sudden feeling that a plan by his old colleague Dr. Wily had been thwarted somehow. He decides that he will hold off on invading the Lost Hex until another time.''Mega Man'' #52, "Worlds Unite Part Twelve: Last Rights" *Later at the Blue Coast Zone, Sonic has a brief encounter with Eggman's Egg SWATs when a mysterious portal opened in the sky, unleashing the once-imprisoned Ifrit. With help from Silver the Hedgehog, who had been sent to deal with the phenomenon, they were able to lure the beast back into its fiery domain. Before long, Sonic, Antoine, and Chip had managed to locate Gregorios at a local temple, where he showed them the hidden Gaia Gate and gave them a list of locations which the families possessing keys to the Gaia Temples resided. Shortly after defeating a Dark Gaia Titan that night and locating another shard of the Master Emerald, the Freedom Fighters received a call from Rouge the Bat, telling them that G.U.N. had managed to locate another Chaos Emerald in the Crystal Desert Zone.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #272, "A Ray of Hope" *Upon arriving in the Crystal Desert Zone, the Freedom Fighters are immediately attacked by Metal Sonic, who makes off with the new emerald. Sonic ends up chasing the robot through a Genesis Portal into the Burning Ruin Zone, where he meets up with Silver again. The two hedgehogs team up to get the emerald back from Metal, before tricking him into flying through another Genesis Portal to parts unknown. Sonic returns to Crystal Desert Zone, emerald in hand.''Sonic Universe'' #75, "Fury" *During a run through the Green Hill Zone, Sonic finds another Master Emerald shard embedded inside one of the craters of the shattered earth.''Sonic Universe'' #76, "Worlds Unite! Part One: Across Time and Space" Worlds Unite :Everything from this point occurs in an alternate timeline *Eggman goes ahead with his invasion of the Lost Hex, which inadvertently draws him and the rest of his world into an evil plot by Sigma, a Maverick Reploid from another world in the distant future, to merge numerous worlds and drain them of their power for himself. Teaming up once again with Mega Man, as well as other heroes from across time and space, Sonic and his allies successfully put an end to Sigma, but not before he'd left Sonic and Mega Man's fused worlds in an irreversible state. Fortunately, these events ended up being undone by a time paradox caused by Xander Payne.''Sonic Boom'' #8, "Worlds Unite Part Two: Broken Heroes"''Sonic the Hedgehog: Worlds Unite Battles'' #1, "Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Three of the Armored Deadly Six!"''Sonic the Hedgehog: Worlds Unite Battles'' #1, "Sticks vs Roll"''Sonic the Hedgehog: Worlds Unite Battles'' #1, "Knuckles vs. Break Man"''Mega Man: Worlds Unite Battles'' #1, "Mega Man vs Deadly 3"''Mega Man: Worlds Unite Battles'' #1, "Worlds Unite Battles: Sonic Man vs The Robot Masters"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #273, "Worlds Unite Part Three: Clash of the Corrupted"''Mega Man'' #50, "Worlds Unite Part Four: Death and Destruction"''Sonic Universe'' #77, "Worlds Unite! Part Five: Everybody in the Same Boat"''Sonic Boom'' #9, "Worlds Unite! Part Six: Fire in the Sky"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #274, "Worlds Unite! Part Seven: Gears and Wills"''Mega Man'' #51, "Worlds Unite! Part Eight: Holes in Reality"''Sonic Universe'' #78, "Worlds Unite Part Nine: Infinite Possibilities"''Sonic Boom'' #10, "Worlds Unite Part Ten: Justice Across Worlds"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #275, "Worlds Unite Part Eleven: Killing the Giant" :Alternate timeline ends here. Act Two *Sonic travels to the planet's northern regions in search of a Gaia Key, only to run afoul of Tundra the Walrus.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #276, "Cold Hearted" *Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman recovers Metal Sonic from the Distant Abyss Zone.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #276, "Back in Business" *After joining forces with Lupe the Wolf to stop one of Robotnik's Super Badniks, Sally and Bunnie set out to retrieve the final Chaos Emerald which leads to a confrontation between them and the Egg Bosses, Cassia and Clove.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #277, "Thunder, Rain, and Lightning"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #277, "Hidden Costs Part One"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #278, "Hidden Costs Part Two"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #279, "Hidden Costs Part Three" *Sonic, Antoine, and Big travel to Shamar, where they team up with the local Desert Raiders to locate the next Gaia Key. In the process, they faced off against the Midesta Egg Army under Egg Boss Nephthys.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #278, "Face of the Enemy Part One: Friends in Need"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #279, "Face of the Enemy Part Two: Friends in Deed" *Sonic, Tails, and Chip travel to Mazuri to locate the next Gaia Key. Axel the Water Buffalo is notified of Sonic's presence,''Sonic Universe'' #86, "Eggman's Dozen Finale: Synergizing" and he pursues the hedgehog via the Egg Beetle. At the same time, Tails and Chip invade the region's Gaia Temple. In the process, they recover the temple's Gaia Key and Chip fully regains his memories.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #280, "Keys to Victory" *In Spagonia, Sally and Rotor seek the next Gaia Key from its guardian, Lucia.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #280, "A Special Occasion" *Sonic, Sally, Antoine, Cream and Big travel to Yurashia, where they reunite and team up with Dulcy the Dragon and her team (after running afoul of Silver Sonic and other Badniks) to locate the next Gaia Key. In the process, they face both the Egg Clan Army and the corrupted Gaia Phoenix.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #281, "Wings of Fire Part One: Slow Burn"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #282, "Wings of Fire Part Two: Fighting Fire with Fire" *In Adabat, Tails and Bunnie seek the next Gaia Key from its guardian, Teanchi.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #281, "Homesick" *Knuckles detects multiple Master Emerald shards from the Soumerca Egg Army base. With the aid of Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, and Amy Rose, he infiltrates the base.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #282, "Shards and Sparks" *With all the Chaos Emeralds and Gaia Keys in possession, Sonic and Sally contact their allies and explain to them a plan to fix the world in one stroke. Unbeknownst to them, however, Tails Doll is hiding onboard the Sky Patrol and supplies Dr. Eggman with their broadcast.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #283, "The Mission"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #283, "Zero Hour" *The Freedom Fighters prepare a premature celebration in honor of their efforts, only for Tails Doll to shut down their systems, for Phage to attack Nicole, and for the Battle Fortress to ram the Sky Patrol. After suffering a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Battle Bird Armada, who they also lose Chip to,''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #284, "Panic In The Sky Part One: The Best Laid Plans" the heroes lick their wounds and devise and execute a plan that involves delaying the Death Egg, infiltrating Eggman Land, and saving Chip,''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #285, "Panic In The Sky Part Two: Falling Into Place" which would come to a head during a battle with Perfect Dark Gaia.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #286, "Panic In The Sky Part Three: Colossal Crash" After a fierce battle, Super Sonic and Chip defeat the monstrous deity and the world is subsequently restored.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #287, "Panic In The Sky Part Four: Finale - As Was Foretold" *Later, Sonic and Sally attend a tea party with King Acorn in Castle Acorn alongside Amy, Cream, and Cheese.''Sonic Universe'' #90, "Shattered Finale: Restoration" Near future *At some point, Eggman revisits his plan to invade the Lost Hex. After gaining the control of the planetoids residents-the Deadly Six-with the Cacophonic Conch, he uses his new found lackeys to round up Mobini on the planet below. When Sonic and Tails catch wind of what Eggman is doing, the duo chase the doctor down, eventually finding their own way to the Lost Hex.Sonic Halloween Comic Fest 2013, "Lost World" Distant future Before Silver's time: *The Onyx City Council comes to power and forms a dystopian society.''Sonic Universe'' #79, "The Silver Age Part One" Silver's time (200 years later) *Silver the Hedgehog discretely opposes the Onyx City Council. During one of his training sessions, he meet Professor Von Schlemmer and learns of the Genesis Portals. The Onyx City Council attempt to open a portal of their own, which brings the Second Devourer to their world. With the help of Von Schlemmer and defected council member Gold the Tenrec, Silver sends the monster back to where it came. However, the trio immediately fall through another Genesis Portal.Sonic/Mega Man Free Comic Book Day 2015, "Sonic Comic Origins: Into the Unknown"''Sonic Universe'' #80, "The Silver Age Part Two"''Sonic Universe'' #81, "The Silver Age Part Three"''Sonic Universe'' #82, "The Silver Age Part Four" **In an alternate timeline, this point in the future was ravaged by Iblis, who Silver fought alongside Blaze the Cat. The carnage came to an end when Blaze sacrificed sealing herself to seal Iblis in another dimension. These events were undone when Solaris, the monsters' original incarnation, was snuffed out 210 years in the past.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) Locations Zones and areas Trivia *In the pre-Super Genesis Wave timeline, the planet was Mobius, but due to mandates preventing Sonic's World being dubbed Mobius or Earth, the term "Sonic's World" has been used since its introduction, indicating that "Sonic's World" is the new term for the planet, although it is unknown whether Mobius is still the name of the planet in universe. **Despite this change, other names that make reference to the planet's name like Mobotropolis, Mobini and Mobians are still retained. *According to a post by Ian Flynn, the only video games have not occurred in the post-Super Genesis Wave world: Sonic Unleashed (which became the storyline immediately after the post-Super Genesis Wave world was finished being introduced), Sonic Lost World (which Ian says that he wants to deal with, but he can take his time to get there), and Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (due to the ongoing litigation with Ken Penders and the fact that, storywise, it takes place in the future). Thus, unless contradicted in-story, it can be assumed that most of the video games are canon to the post-Super Genesis Wave world.http://www.tssznews.com/2014/02/17/flynn-updates-readers-on-new-sonic-comic-continuity/ *Ian Flynn has confirmed on his Twitter that the calendar system from the past version of Sonic's World no longer applies on Sonic's World, nor does he have any intention of introducing a replacement calendar. *Originally, Ian Flynn claimed on his blog that the events of "Genesis" happened in both the original and current timelines. However, Ian has since reconned this statement on his Twitter, confirming that Genesis only happened in the original timeline. ''Sonic Universe'' #89 soon after showed that the first Genesis Wave was used to begin the events of Sonic Advance 3. References }} Category:Sonic the Hedgehog planets Category:Fantasy worlds